


【83line】Play with fire

by Pabo



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabo/pseuds/Pabo
Relationships: 澈特
Kudos: 11





	【83line】Play with fire

Insane inside the danger gets me high  
内心的疯狂 危险反而让我感觉刺激  
Can’t help myself got secrets I can’t tell  
我情不自禁 有些秘密难以言说  
I love the smell of gasoline  
我爱上了那种汽油的味道  
I light the match to taste the heat  
点燃火柴 感受这种火热  
I’ve always liked to play with fire  
我总是喜欢玩火自焚

去，还是不去？  
这个问题他金希澈已经纠结了一个半小时了。  
自从和他分了手，大概有一年没有见过他了。从那时把东西各自两清了以后，他们没再联系过。虽说两人都生活在一个城市里，而且他也经常去两人以前常去的超市和公园，却一次也没再遇到过。  
可能缘分就是这么奇怪吧，在一起的时候仿佛老天有一种魔力，把两人往一起吸引，可分手了，就一次偶遇都没有。  
那不如，这次就去一下吧，反正也只是个聚会，就是见见老同学，也没事吧。他安慰自己。  
手机震了一下，是李赫宰的电话。

“哥，你到底来不来，你确定了我们好定饭店啊。”  
“我……”  
“放心哥，他我一定给你叫来。你就带着胆来。”  
“谁说他去我才去的？那他要是去，我就不去了……”  
“哥，我没说是谁呢吧？”  
“……”  
“哎呀，哥，你别嘴硬了，好好的吧。放心，我生拉硬拽也会给你把他弄来的，后面的事你就自己想办法咯。”  
“啊？”  
“那我就算你一个了！明天晚上七点烤肉店不见不散。记得打扮好看点！”  
他叹了口气，挂了电话。

果然，他还是没放下。

他想见他，但他也怕见他。  
想见他，因为真的很久没有见面了。这一年，断断续续地，梦过他几回，开始几次是噩梦，现在记不清了，但他记得总是会深夜惊醒，伸手摸摸旁边，空空的，然后发现，心里也空空的。  
后来，就是会梦见他和别人在一起了，他跑过去质问，可那人只是笑笑说，先生，请让一下，您挡住我们的路了。  
那次梦醒，他发现自己的枕头湿了一片，懵懵懂懂起床，照镜子才发现，眼睛已肿得不成样子。他苦笑，这可真是个会折磨人的。  
他怕见他，怕什么呢，怕他不去，怕他躲着他，怕他听到李赫宰说自己要去，就推说自己有事去不了，这人不是没干过这种事。  
但他更怕，怕聚会时自己去了，他能微笑着看他，对他用稀松平常的口吻说话，就像对其他人一样。他怕生疏，他怕冷漠。他怕自己心凉，他怕这仅剩的希望也没有了。

又叹了一口气，颓废地坐在沙发上。

手机亮了，又是李赫宰。  
是一条微信。  
“哥，他来。”  
“好好准备哦，我看好你！”

他把手机扔在沙发上，仰头看着天花板。  
那么，就去试试吧。

转眼间，第二天的傍晚来临，他一改往日不修边幅的样子，梳好头发，换上一身精致的衣服，甚至抛弃了他每天必出镜的红拖鞋，换上了好久不穿的黑色皮鞋。  
走到烤肉店，几个人都差点没认出来他。  
“希峰，你可又帅了，”还是金钟云先打了招呼，“我差点没认出来是你。”  
“就是啊哥，好久不见你还是这么帅哦。”厉旭也不住地称赞。  
“哥，今天这身我觉得很OK！”李赫宰跟他比了个OK。  
“亲哥就是一直很帅呀！”东海也附和着。  
几个人吵吵闹闹着，等其他人来。

虽然在和大家说着话，这眼睛可没离开过门口，他自己心里才最知道自己在等谁。

李赫宰建议大家先点着一些都可以吃的东西准备着，剩下的人也很快就到了。  
刚点完，东熙、始源和圭贤就进了门。  
“呀，我们东熙瘦了好多啊，始源你可要加油咯，看来不出多日，咱们这个小团体的门面就要换人咯~”金钟云冲着门口的人挑了挑眉。  
“哥的确瘦了很多，最近一直在努力运动啊。”始源还是一如往常地会说话。  
“我也是一直在努力吧，毕竟健康最重要了。”  
东熙接了话茬，几个人聊起了锻炼和健康饮食的话题。  
金希澈左看右看，三个人进来以后，后面的的确确没有旁人了，心里莫名有些着急，但又不好明说。  
眼色第一名的李赫宰自然看在眼中，他看似不经意地问了问始源。  
“正洙哥没和你们一起来吗？”  
“没有啊？我们几个住得近，我就顺便接了他们俩。”始源回他。  
“哦，那好吧，我再问问他呢。”  
金希澈进门后就直接坐在了李赫宰旁边，靠近门的位置，美其名曰一会酒喝多了方便去厕所，李赫宰也就没有戳穿他。现在李赫宰掏出手机，要和朴正洙发微信，他就偷偷侧头看着李赫宰的屏幕，好像屏幕里能看见真人一样。  
“哥，你还怕他不来啊？”  
李赫宰头也没抬，用只有金希澈能听见的音量跟他说了这句话。  
“我……”

“不好意思，我来晚啦。”应声而来的，是朴正洙。

“哥，我们就等你了！”  
“就是的哥，我们等你半天了，你说怎么办？”  
“那我，自罚三杯？”  
“这可是你说的，来来来，快给他倒上酒。”  
金希澈没敢正视他，听见他的声音，自己也不知道要作何表现，又激动又紧张，只敢用余光瞄着那人。  
“呀呀呀，真的倒上了啊。”  
“哥不会说假话吧，三杯不多哦，我们都是用的小杯子，不会喝醉的。”  
“好好好，迟到了，认罚认罚。”  
朴正洙仰头喝掉了一杯。“呀，真的是，你们这些小鬼。”  
“哥，还有两杯哦。”  
“好。”  
金希澈知道他不能喝酒，他想拦，但他忽然意识到，自己好像已经没有这个身份去拦了。  
他只能看着朴正洙努力地把刚刚倒满冒着气泡的啤酒喝掉。  
他是那么喜欢喝酒的一个人，如今看这场景倒也有点恨起酒来。  
“哥喝完啦，可以坐下来了吧？”  
“快快快，烤肉也上了，大家吃饭吧。”  
金希澈本想往里挪一挪，让他坐自己这边，可是还没挪的时候，朴正洙就坐到了自己的对面。  
也是，何必呢，坐在一起也是尴尬。他心里嘲笑自己没出息。  
坐在对面也好，他能趁聊天的间隙偷瞄几眼。  
朴正洙还是像以前一样，和大家都很聊得来。说着话的时候嘴角上扬，吃东西的时候嘴鼓鼓地，像一只小仓鼠。他用生菜卷了一片肉放进嘴里，暗红色的酱汁沾了一点在嘴角，金希澈有点想伸手帮他擦掉，手伸到半截才想起来这样做不合适，于是拐了个弯拿起了酒瓶往自己的杯里倒酒。所幸大家都在聊天，也没人注意到他这个举动。  
喝了一口酒，他看着对面的人，忽然觉得自己好傻，小心思这么多，对面的人也没赏他一眼。  
果然是我自作多情了，他自嘲地笑笑。

“咱们一群人也好久没见了，大家聚在一起不容易，来举个杯吧！”  
“好！”  
“好！”  
……  
每个人举起了自己的杯子，大家边笑着说“都干掉”，边把每个人的杯子往中间聚，要碰到一起的时候，金希澈感觉自己的杯子被谁的碰了一下。  
抬头，那人的梨涡和他打了个招呼。  
干杯之后，他们都坐下，接着吃饭聊天，又回到了刚刚的气氛。而金希澈自己感觉有些恍惚，那人的笑是因为要举杯，还是因为不小心碰到自己的杯子而抱歉，又或者是，他因为看到自己，才笑的？  
他晃了晃头，打消了最后一个念头，他想，自己可能是喝多了。

抬头看看身边的人，聊得好不开心，而他这个平时话很多的人，在这时倒没有什么话可以说，安静地和以往的他一点都不像。旁边的李赫宰瞥了他一眼，抬头给金钟云递了个眼色，金钟云立刻会意，咳嗽了两声，问道：“正洙哥最近怎么样？”  
“哥很好啊，怎么了吗？”  
“那哥有谈恋爱吗？”  
“莫？”  
李赫宰在桌子下面暗暗给金钟云比了个大拇指。  
金希澈也很想知道这个问题的答案，但他也不好意思表现出来，只能默默摆弄着筷子，让自己看起来没有那么尴尬。  
“没有啊，哥这么怪，有谁肯和哥在一起呢？”  
“那不是有希……”李东海“澈”字还没出口就被李赫宰用手捂回去了。  
“哥说什么呢，哥这么帅，不知道外面多少小姑娘嚷嚷着要嫁给你呢！”李赫宰赶紧找补。  
“kkk，那也只是说说而已啊，要是真的和我一起生活了，不知道要多讨厌我呢。”  
空气忽然停滞，气氛有些凝固。任谁也能听出来这是在说哪个人。  
这次是不管筷子什么形状都很尴尬的场面了。  
“哥说什么呢，你这么好的人哪里找！”  
“就是就是，正洙哥最好了，又会做饭还爱干净，人又温柔又体贴还长得帅，哪个人不爱啊？”  
“就有人不爱啊。”  
“……”  
“嗯……大家吃饭吧，吃饭吧。”李赫宰急忙圆场，这个话题应该是没法继续下去了。  
金希澈自知理亏，也有点难堪，刚刚摆弄的筷子被他扔在桌上，他转身出门丢下一句我去个洗手间。  
还是朴正洙知道怎么惹怒他金希澈。  
在水池洗了把脸，他看着镜子里的自己。何必穿的这么精致呢，给谁看呢？都是自作多情罢了。

抽了张纸，擦了手和脸，他回到房间，想跟他们说自己早退一会，饭肯定是吃不下去了，再呆着指不定出什么乱子。  
一进门就看见他们在闹朴正洙，几个人正热火朝天，自己也不好提要先回家，就先坐回了自己的位置。  
忙内撒着娇说哥哥都不知道和我们联系，该罚酒三杯，钟云也说，哥都不接我的电话，也不知道平时都在干嘛，是不是不爱我们了，要是还爱的话就要喝酒三杯以示清白。酒一杯一杯倒给朴正洙，没有酒量的他被这几个孩子灌得不成样子，本来好好坐着的人不一会就东倒西歪，还是始源眼疾手快扶住了身边的人。  
李赫宰趁机说，那都吃得差不多了，大家就先回家吧。  
始源你们离得近，你也没喝酒，就还是和他俩一起回去吧，云哥和厉旭还有东海跟我车走。  
那个，正洙哥？你？怎么来的？  
“我……我是……”  
害，连句整话都不会说了，希澈哥我车上不能再多人了，你就顺便把人送回去吧。  
始源还想说一句自己车还有位置可以坐人，硬被李赫宰拉走了。  
金希澈看看眼前这个意识已经不太清醒的人，深吸了一口气，把他的胳膊环在自己脖子上，扶着那人出了门。  
抬手打了辆车，他扶着人坐了进去，问他，你家是不是还在XX小区，朴正洙混混沌沌也不知嘟囔什么，司机也不理解要往哪开，他叹了口气。  
“算了，去我家吧。”

他打开车门，和那人一起坐在后面。不知道是不是酒劲太大，朴正洙看起来很困，在车里不住地磕头，摇头晃脑的让金希澈实在看不下去了，他凑近了那人，让他靠着自己的肩膀。  
这样应该可以舒服一点吧。

到了地方，付完钱的金希澈又扶着这人进了电梯。  
他第一次见朴正洙这个样子，软软的，也不说话，就默默地靠着自己，手不知道是不是因为怕站不稳而缠上了自己的手臂。他感觉自己脸有些发烫。  
他拍了一下自己的脸，清醒！他不清醒你可不能不清醒！  
电梯到了，他扶着人进了门，小心地给那人换上了白色的拖鞋。

“这里不是我家啊？这是哪里！”  
“这是我家，你又不是没来过。”  
“呜呜呜我要回家。”  
“我刚才要送你回家你不说名字我才带你回来的啊……”  
“呜呜呜我要回家。”  
“行行行，那我送你回家。”  
金希澈没办法，刚换的衣服又重新穿上。  
“你干嘛穿衣服？”  
“你不是要回家吗？我穿衣服送你回去啊。”  
“你要把我送走了是不是？”  
“……”  
“呜呜呜你不要我了”  
“没有没有，我没有不要你。”  
“呜呜呜呜希澈不要我了……你不要我了”  
“我没有啊……”  
“你就有！”  
“好好好我有我有。”  
“你是大坏蛋！”  
“好，我是大坏蛋。”  
“呜呜呜……”  
“大坏蛋抱你去睡觉好不好？”  
“不要！”  
“哎睡着了就不会这么难受了啊，听话，走吧。”  
“不行。”  
“怎么了？”  
“要洗干净才能上床。”

这是一年前朴正洙和他总说的那句话，当时的他依旧和现在一样，爱喝酒，爱热闹，总和各种各样的朋友聚会吃饭。每次很晚才回家，怕打扰了朴正洙，他总是轻轻地开门，蹑手蹑脚地进卧室，悄悄脱掉衣服，跐溜一下钻进被窝。  
而朴正洙，看似躺在那睡着了，其实并没有。他担心身边人会不会喝多，但他也要面子，不会在他和别人在外面的时候让他难堪。他不会打电话查岗，只会在家里默默地等他，似乎躺在被子里就会让这个只有一个人的家温暖一点。  
“去，洗澡去，你臭死了。”  
“呀，正洙不要嫌弃我嘛。”  
金希澈发现朴正洙没有在睡觉又惊又喜，急忙嘟着嘴向那个人索吻。  
“快去，要洗干净才能上床。”  
“遵命！”  
他知道只要朴正洙说了这句，那就是没有真的生气，只是借命令他洗澡去来掩饰自己的小傲娇。  
“正洙要等我回来哦，马上洗香香就来找你！”  
“快去吧你，贫嘴！”  
朴正洙娇嗔一句，脸上倒是也有了笑容。

他想起了这句话，却也想起每次朴正洙说这句话之后，两人都会在被子里进行一些不能言说之事。现在听到喝醉的朴正洙说这句，真有点时过境迁的感觉。

“那你自己可以吗？”  
“自己什么哦？”  
“你不是说要洗完澡才能上床？”  
“你不给我洗吗？”  
“我......”  
朴正洙，你真是个妖精。

在他记忆中，朴正洙很少喝酒，明明不爱喝，也不能喝，今天偏偏被小崽子们一个个灌了许多杯酒。那人坐在沙发上，仰头望着自己，眼睛像蒙了一层雾，让人看不清。但他噘着嘴，两手却还拽着自己的衣袖，摇啊摇的。  
操，真特么可爱。

他引着那人进了浴室，虽说也不是没来过，但是一年过去了，他也不敢奢望什么。  
“你等一下，我去给你放水。”  
金希澈进了浴室的里间，在浴缸里放了温热的水，用手试了试水温，应该还可以。  
“正洙，你进去洗……吧。”  
金希澈转头出来叫他，就看见朴正洙在浴室外面把衣服脱了一地，就剩了个小内裤。  
大概是喝酒之后浑身发热吧，太热了对自己脱衣服这件事也没有意识。可是金希澈看着那人脸上身上都带着因喝醉而产生的红晕，自己好像也有点热。  
“你......这个不脱吗？”他这是问了句什么？  
“希澈要帮我脱吗？”朴正洙还是用正常的语气问他，好像这句话像“你好吗？”一样正常而平淡，那人的眼里还有因醉意带的一丝迷离。  
“你自己，自己脱吧。”  
这个人真的是一会清醒一会不清醒啊。他转过头，好让那人脱了衣服进浴缸。

“还难不难受？你觉得水热吗，需要调低一点吗？”  
“嗯……不用，现在就很舒服。”  
“咳……行，那你自己洗。”  
“不要走，希澈给我洗。”  
“自己洗吧……我……”  
“希澈嫌弃我了是不是，嫌我臭臭的。”  
“没有……”  
“那你同意了？”  
“嗯……”  
这个字几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。

澡洗完了，倒是帮忙的人脸上变得更红扑扑的，微长的卷发遮住了发红的耳朵。金希澈给朴正洙找了一件浴袍披上，带人去了自己的卧室。  
“今天你睡这吧。里面有被子，难受了叫我。”  
“你呢？”  
“我睡沙发。”  
“有床为什么要睡沙发？”朴正洙用可怜巴巴的眼神注视着他。

细长的胳膊环住了金希澈的脖子，朴正洙在那人耳边吐气。舌尖微微吐出，舔着那人的耳廓，刚洗完澡的身体还带着一点水汽，潮热的感觉环绕在他旁边。  
“希澈，你不想做吗？”

抱起那人进了卧室，一把扔到床上，自己也扑了上来。这具身体他做梦都想念，熟悉的体温让他失去理智，两人拥吻地难舍难分，最后舌尖退出来时还挂上了暧昧的银丝。嘴唇重新吻上嘴唇，舌头长驱直入，撬开那人的牙关，在口腔每个位置留下自己的印记。  
“唔……呃……我喘不过气了。”  
“是你惹我的，现在停不下来了。”  
“嗯呃……”  
睡袍轻易地剥落下来，裸露的肌肤还带着刚刚洗澡后的温度，那人的皮肤还是如以前一样光滑好摸，手从肩头一直滑到胸前，又转向下摸到了那人的腰和腹部。肋骨明显得让他无法忽略，他依旧吻着那人，含糊不清道：  
“怎么又瘦了？”他轻轻地摸了摸他微微突出的肋骨。  
“瘦了不是很好？”朴正洙回吻着，轻吮着对面人的下唇。  
“不好，很不好。”金希澈捏了一下那人的细腰，手感还是很好，没有一点赘肉。  
“唔嗯……”那人哼出了声。  
“有没有想我？”  
“没有。”朴正洙别开脸。  
“真的没有？”金希澈搂着他的腰，抬头看着坐在床上的他。  
“我没想你。”朴正洙低头小声地说了一句，一滴无声的眼泪掉到了身上。  
“那怎么哭了？”金希澈用鼻尖蹭着那人的脸颊。嘴唇有意无意地略过朴正洙的嘴唇。  
朴正洙忽然推开他，双手捂着自己的脸，抽泣了起来。  
“哎哎哎，怎么真哭了。你别哭啊。”  
这一哭打了金希澈一个措手不及，他急忙用手捧住那人的脸，指尖揩掉那人流的一滴滴眼泪。  
“乖，别哭了。好不好。你这样我好心疼。”他笨拙地吻着他眼角的泪。  
“我好想你。”  
“傻瓜，我也想你。”  
“我好想你好想你好想你……”朴正洙连说了三个“好想你”后忽然失声，哽咽着窝在金希澈的怀里。金希澈心疼地要命，只能把人搂在怀里，紧一点，再紧一点。  
“这次不要走了，好不好。”金希澈轻轻地说。  
朴正洙没有回他这句话，他抬头看着金希澈，眼睛里依旧有着当年的清纯和明亮，并且还多了现在的勇敢。他又一次地吻了上来，主动而急切。纤长的双腿缠上了金希澈的腰。  
“希澈，给我。”

梦了那么多次的人，终于见到，终于可以触碰到。现在这场景让金希澈觉得，真像是老天爷给他的奖赏。  
他从那人的嘴唇吻向脖子，喉结，胸前的红点也因为手的揉捏变得更加挺立，舌头舔过乳尖的时候，朴正洙轻哼一声。  
情欲笼罩着整间屋子，牙齿磨着那一点，手指滑向股沟，那人双腿张开，仿佛是特意为他打开了大门，纤细的手指深入朴正洙的内里，那人咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，在第二指加入的时候却忍不住叫了出来。  
“正洙不行呀，这才刚两指呢。”  
那人重新咬住了嘴唇，仿佛是要和金希澈作对一样，坚持不出声。金希澈看着唔唔嗯嗯地忍叫的那人，忽然有点恼火，他把手探得更深，又加了一根手指，在小穴里搅动着，寻找着朴正洙最敏感的软肉。  
“啊——”  
找到了。金希澈满意地看着眼前的人失神的样子，用力地抽插着。朴正洙眯起了眼睛，却也没法再咬住嘴唇，那些淫荡的呻吟声都在他的嘴角溢了出来，随着金希澈手动的幅度，他叫得更加诱惑。  
“正洙，你这样会被邻居听见哦。”  
金希澈褪下裤子，那里早就硬得不成样子，他对准那个地方，直接插了进去，朴正洙没有准备，惊呼一声，双腿缠得更紧了，金希澈一遍又一遍操弄着他敏感的软肉，快感一波接一波，热浪在体内沸腾，两人都愈发的热，一滴汗珠无声地落在床上。  
手握着朴正洙的分身，他有节奏地撸动着，指腹撵着他的敏感点，眼睛却一直看着那人的脸，因快感让那人瘦削的脸上笼了一层欲望，眼睛轻闭着，嘴巴微张，喘息着，呻吟着，祈求着，一会快一点，一会慢一点，各式各样的浑话也都被他悉数说出来了。  
“啊——我，希澈，我要到了，啊……”  
“我们一起。”  
浊白的液体射在了他的胸前，他也没有嫌弃，牵起那人的手沾了一点送到自己嘴边。  
“正洙好美味。”他吮着手指，却看着他说。

“累不累？”他摸了摸床上躺着人的头发。  
“还不够。”  
一个翻身把人压在身子底下，开始了新一轮的战斗。

晚上做完，两人又去浴室清洗了一遍，才回卧室睡了觉。  
金希澈再睁眼已经是第二天早上了，他伸手摸了摸旁边，发现被子里并没有人。他腾地坐起来，踩上拖鞋，跑到客厅、厨房和卫生间都看了一遍，发现真的是没有人，他有点恍惚，是不是昨天晚上，只是一场他的梦。  
回到卧室，他看见了那张被自己手机压着的纸条。  
“希澈，现在我们两不相欠。别再想我，也别再找我了。  
朴正洙”

出租车上，朴正洙整理着自己的衣领。金希澈，这是我给你最后的礼物，喜欢吗？  
他笑了，看着车水马龙的窗外。  
他知道，新的生活该开始了，这一切也应该放下了。

I ride the edge my speed goes in the red  
身处危险的边缘 速度不断加快  
Hot blood these veins my pleasure is their pain  
热血沸腾 看到别人痛苦我就感到快乐  
I love to watch the castles burn  
我享受城堡在我面前化为灰烬  
These golden ashes turn to dirt  
耀眼的火花最终归于尘土  
I’ve always liked to play with fire  
我总是喜欢玩火自焚

THE END.


End file.
